pose_fxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pose
Pose is an American drama series created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Steven Canals, televised on FX. The series premiered on June 3, 2018. On July 12, 2018, the series was renewed for a second season, pushed back its premiere date from June 9, 2019, to June 11; it received another renewal from FX on June 17, 2019, for a third season.ENews - Pose Season 2 Details Revealed: Time Jumps, Madonna and Dealing With HIV (August 3, 2018)The Hollywood Reporter - 'Pose' Renewed for Season 2 at FX (July 12, 2018)Twitter @PoseOnFX - https://twitter.com/PoseOnFX/status/1140757747241066496 (June 17, 2019)Deadline - 'Pose' Renewed For Season 3 By FX (June 17, 2019) The series became avaliable for United Kingdom viewership on BBC Two, on March 21, 2019. It was also released on Netflix May 10, 2019.TVWise - BBC Two Sets UK Premiere Date For 'Pose' (March 1, 2019)Out - 'Pose' Will Begin Streaming on Netflix in May (April 23, 2019) Synopsis Pose is set in the world of the late-1980s to early-1990s and "looks at the juxtaposition of several segments of life and society in New York: the rise of the luxury universe, the downtown social and literary scene and the ball culture world." Season One Upon learning of a diagnosis, Blanca Rodriguez moves forward in establishing a house of her own and making a mark, much to her house mother Elektra Abundance's displeasure. Kicked from his home for his sexuality, Damon Richards moves to New York City to begin his dream career of dancing, meeting a new guy on the journey. Leaving House Abundance into House Evangelista, Angel finds herself romantically invested in rich family-man Stan Bowes. Season Two Filled with optimism, Blanca Rodriguez sets out to have her children's dreams come true. She persuades Angel to move away from the life of prostitution to become a model, while Lil Papi seeks a romantic interest in her. Pray Tell takes part in activism, joining an organization of Judy Kubrak's suggestion. Season Three To be added Cast :For the full list of credits, see here. Main Cast *Evan Peters as Stan Bowes (Season 1) *Kate Mara as Patty Bowes (Season 1) *James Van Der Beek as Matt Bromley (Season 1) *Mj Rodriguez as Blanca Rodriguez-Evangelista (Season 1-2) *Dominique Jackson as Elektra Abundance (Season 1-2) *Billy Porter as Pray Tell (Seaosn 1-2) *Indya Moore as Angel Evangelista (Season 1-2) *Ryan Jamaal Swain as Damon Richards (Season 1-2) *Charlayne Woodard as Helena St. Rogers (Season 1, guest Season 2) *Dyllon Burnside as Ricky (Season 1-2) *Hailie Sahar as Lulu Ferocity (Season 1-2) *Angelica Ross as Candy Johnson-Ferocity (Season 1-2) *Angel Bismark Curiel as Martinez "Lil Papi" Evangelista (Season 1-2) *Sandra Bernhard as Nurse Judy Kubrak (Season 2, guest Season 1) Recurring Cast *Jeremy McClain as Cubby *Jason A. Rodriguez as Lemar *Samantha Grace Blumm as Amanda Bowes *Jose Gutierez Xtravaganza as Himself *Kathryn Erbe as Dr. Gottfried *Johnny Sibilly as Costas Perez *Tamara M. Williams as Summer *Christopher Meloni as Dick Ford *Cecilia Gentili as Ms. Orlando *Trace Lysette as Tess *Alexia Garcia as Aphrodite *Bianca Castro as Veronica *Leiomy Maldonado as Florida *Jack Mizrahi as Himself *Danielle Cooper as Wanda *Trudie Styler as Mrs. Ford *Patti LuPone as Frederica Norman *Edward Carnevale as Jonas Norman *Brielle Rheames as Silhouette Wintour *Dashaun Wesley as Shadow Wintour *Damaris Lewis as Jazmine Wintour *Alexander DiPersia as Andre Taglioni *Andre Ward as Manhattan *J. Cameron Barnett as Castle *Blaine Alden Krauss as Chris *Patricia Black as Chi Chi Guest Cast *Clark Jackson as Damon's Father *Roslyn Ruff as Damon's Mother *Deidre Goodwin as Wanda Green *Matt McGrath as Boy Lounge Manager *Christine Ebersole as Bobbi *Flor De Liz Perez as Carmen *Our Lady J as Sherilyn *Blake Morris as Keenan *Peppermint as Euphoria *Danny Johnson as Darnell Johnson *Patrice Johnson Chevannes as Vivica Johnson *Austin Scott as Adrian *KJ Aikens as Quincy *Gia Parr as Chilly Production Development It was announced on March 16, 2017, that FX had given the production a pilot order. The pilot was written by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Steven Canals, all of whom produced alongside Nina Jacobson, Brad Simpson, and Sherry Marsh; Production companies involved included FX Productions and Fox21 Television Studios. Leiomy Maldonado and Danielle Polanco choreographed the series' ball scenes. Later, it was announced that Janet Mock and Our Lady J had joined the show's writing staff and set to produce the series as well. It was announced that FX had granted the production a series for a first season consisting of eight episodes. Ahead of its premiere on May 9, 2018, Murphy announced all profits from the series to non-profit charitable organizations that aided LGBTQ+ people.E! News - Ryan Murphy Announces 100 Percent of His Pose Profits Will Be Donated to LBGTQ Charities | E! News (May 9, 2018)Twitter - @MrRPMurphy https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/996469495999975429 (May 15, 2018)Twitter - @MrRPMurphy https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/997203104461410307 (May 17, 2018) On July 12, 2018, it was announced that the series had been renewed for a second season.Hollywood Reporter - 'Pose' Renewed for Season 2 at FX | Hollywood Reporter (July 12, 2018) On June 17, 2019, FX renewed the series for a third season.Deadline - 'Pose' Renewed For Season 3 By FX (June 17, 2019) Casting Murphy and his team started casting for the show in March 2017. The production, following six months of a nationwide casting search, announced they had assembled the largest transgender cast ever for a scripted series, which included main cast actresses Mj Rodriguez, Indya Moore, Dominique Jackson, Hailie Sahar, and Angelica Ross; cisgender actors concurrently announced were Ryan Jamaal Swain, Billy Porter, and Dyllon Burnside. A day later, FX announced Evan Peters, Kate Mara, James Van Der Beek, and Tatiana Maslany were joining the series and set to portray their respective characters. Alongside the series order announcement, it was reported that Maslany had exited the series following redevelopment of her part into that of a 50-year old African-American woman. The character had been portrayed by Charlayne Woodard. On September 19, 2018, Sandra Bernhard was promoted to series regular in Season Two, reprising her role as Nurse Judy.Deadline - 'Pose': Sandra Bernhard Promoted to Series Regular Season 2 Of FX Drama | Deadline (September 12, 2018) Murphy, at PaleyFest, revealed a guest star from Patti LuPone for the season as well.Deadline - 'Pose': Patti LuPone Set As Guest Star For Season 2; Ryan Murphy Reveals Time Jump For FX Series -- PaleyFest (March 23, 2019)Variety - Patti LuPone Joins 'Pose' Season 2 on FX (March 24, 2019) Filming Production for the series' pilot began in New York City in October 2017. The following first season episodes were expected to begin production in February 2018. Murphy directed the series' first two episodes and Mock directed the sixth, marking her as the first transgender woman of color to write and direct an episode of television.Teen Vogue - Janet Mock Wrote and Directed an Episode of "Pose" and Made TV History | Teen Vogue (July 9, 2018) Awards Media :For a full collection of images, see here. Images POSE_Entertainment01.jpg POSE_Entertainment02.jpg Videos Teasers Pose Season Two is Here Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Pray Tell Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Blanca Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Elektra Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Angel Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Candy & Lulu Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Damon Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Angel & Lil Papi Teaser FX Trailers Pose Season 1 Official Trailer HD FX Pose (FX) Trailer HD - Evan Peters, Kate Mara series Pose Season 2 Family Preview FX Pose Season 2 Changes Preview FX Pose Season 2 Back To Life Preview FX Pose Season 2 Official Trailer HD FX Pose Season 2 The Critics Agree FX References External Links * * * * on Spotify * * on Television Wiki * }} * on YouTube Category:Browse